Foam moldings with an insert, which have been widely used in the field of interior automobile parts or members such as pads, for example safety pads (crash pads), cushions, glove compartment doors, and the like, are usually composed of an insert of a predetermined shape, as a reinforcing member or an attaching member to a member to which it should be fixed, and a foam layer formed on one side of the insert with a predetermined thickness.
Foam moldings with an insert of this category are usually made by setting an insert of predetermined shape in a cavity, formed in a mold for foam-molding which is composed of a cavity block and a core block functioning as a cap or hood for the former, and letting predetermined foaming or foamable material to be poured into the cavity to foam there. Difficulty of close and physically perfect contact between the insert and the mold causes sometimes ingress of the foamable material such as polyurethane forming composition to the back side of the insert where the foam layer is not formed. This phenomenon so-called polyurethane leakage frequently produces burrs or flashes on the back side of the insert. Such burrs must be removed at a particularly required place or places where the insert is attached to a counterpart member. Such leakage of the foamable material causes sometimes ununiform foaming, formation of void or hollow places, ununiform strength of the foam layer, etc., which increases the ratio of inferior goods. As the insert is, from the view point of its function, made of a material suitable for being well adhered by the foamable material such as polyurethane premix when foaming takes place, the removing of the produced burrs becomes difficult all the more. It therefore provides another inherent problem, for example, in glove compartment doors where even the rear side of the finished article requires good appearance the insert must be supplied with a back-cover for the better appearance thereof.
Another problem incurred from the leakage of the foamable material to the back side of the insert is deterioration of mold release, that is, separation of the insert from the mold. As this inferior mold release causes occurrence of inferior goods due to deformation of the products, frequent use of mold releaser agent is consequently necessitated. As to the leakage of the foamable material through holes necessarily formed in the insert, various patchworks have been attempted such as plastering a tape thereon. Coating of the mold release agent, plastering of the tape, etc., are not fundamental for solving of the foamable material leakage problem, but on the contrary liable to raise the production coast of the goods through the additional processes or steps required thereby.